<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哥哥多爱我一点 by owllwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599388">哥哥多爱我一点</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo'>owllwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>哥哥多爱我一点</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李东赫冲进房间的时候李马克正手忙脚乱地把电脑关起来防止又被本人发现自己在看他的撒娇视频。<br/>“哥你为什么做的时候从来不亲我？”小熊撅起嘴来，“啊？”李马克挠了挠头，视线随着话语下落到李东赫的嘴唇上，李东赫摇摇头，走两步靠近他，抬起他的下巴让他直视自己。“我说，为什么上床的时候不亲我？这么不喜欢亲亲吗？”“我没有——”李马克话还没说完李东赫就坐在他的大腿上吻了上来。<br/>嘴唇上的味道闻起来像是甜味的润唇膏，也可能是糖果，也可能是可乐或者奶茶什么的。尝起来也是甜的，嘴里更甜，李马克吻得李东赫都快喘不过气来，手只能软绵绵地撑在肩膀上，但还是要贴的更近，硬邦邦的下体隔着几层布料紧贴在一起。好不容易分开了，李马克因为没带眼镜少有聚焦的视线还盯着李东赫被亲肿的嘴唇看，在李东赫说话的时候还有一下没一下地蹭。<br/>“也不是不喜欢接吻啊……那为什么上床的时候从来不亲我啊？”李东赫一边把李马克的T恤掀起来脱掉一边嘟嘟囔囔的，李马克手放在李东赫的腰上来回摸着，“那个、那是因为，东赫在上床的时候发出的声音很好听不能堵住嘴啊。”<br/>怎么是这种理由？李东赫惊得睁大了眼睛，脱衣服的动作进行了一半，T恤滑稽地卡在自己的手腕上。就着不方便的动作被李马克一把推倒在床上，李马克舔了舔嘴唇又开始亲他，从下巴沿着下颌线一路到耳垂，含住已经通红的软肉，手沿着腰摸上去揉捏因为冷空气而挺立的乳头。“东赫是不知道自己的声音有多好听吗？”李马克在李东赫耳边说得含含糊糊的，吹动耳朵上的绒毛痒得李东赫想躲，却被李马克追到墙角无处可躲。<br/>李马克手上用了点力，敏感的乳肉被挤压的感觉让李东赫一下呻吟出声，有时候在练习室也会听到的，在脱力的时候会故意拉长来装可怜的声音，但因为性爱的加持而更绕了几个弯。“下次要不要录音？”李马克凑下去舔吻另一边的乳头，满意地听到李东赫发出了更多更好听的声音，“不、不要，不可以。”李东赫努力挣脱限制了自己活动的衣服，低下头去看在自己胸前像小狗一样舔来舔去偶尔还咬一口的哥哥，伸手把李马克拉起来，恢复到自己坐在他身上的姿势，用屁股去蹭李马克早就挺立起来的阴茎，“那你也亲亲我嘛，我保证我会发出声音的。”李东赫舔湿了他的手指，牵着到了后穴。李马克笑起来，稍微抬起头李东赫就凑上来吻他，同时他伸进后穴的手指按到了那个熟知的敏感点，李东赫果然发出了声音，和之前的不一样，因为亲吻被堵在喉咙里所以听起来有点闷闷的，还因为攀升的快感呼吸逐渐急促起来。<br/>“啊东赫果然……”李马克感慨着，感觉扩张地差不多了就让李东赫跪起来，往自己的阴茎上坐。李东赫坐到底的时候发出了一声哭喘，他们以前没试过这个姿势，对李东赫来说是前所未有的深度。“李马克——”李东赫想稍微坐正一点却被李马克牢牢地按住了大腿，几乎是钉在了他的阴茎上，一声抱怨还来不及说出口就被快感冲散。李马克的手抓着他的臀部不停的揉捏，本来就因为运动变热的皮肤更加发烫，与李马克的皮肤相比较深的肤色此时像是热腾腾的融化的巧克力，李东赫发出的声音就是这锅甜品煮沸的声音。<br/>“哥、哥轻一点，太深了，不行、稍微、稍微等一下，东赫快到了。”李东赫被李马克颠得话都翻来覆去，后穴因为即将到来的快感而剧烈收缩着，绞得李马克不得不先停下来冷静一下。结果他一停李东赫又垂下眼来看他，眼泪汪汪的，嘴唇急切地凑上来，也不管有没有对准一通乱亲，一边亲一边讲着乱七八糟的话，什么哥哥老婆老公亲爱的。李马克笑得一抖一抖的，连带着李东赫身体里的阴茎也动得小熊受不了。<br/>虽然接吻的时候发出的呻吟不像往常那么清亮，但稍微低沉的声音听起来也别有一番韵味，尤其是抓着李东赫在自己身上操狠了的时候，李东赫不得不抱紧李马克才能稳住自己不到下去，因为太高频率的操弄而嗯嗯嗯个不停，在中途稍微放慢速度的时候凑过来亲亲又会从喉咙里发出像是小猫一样的声音。<br/>我们东赫真的是老天爷给了一副好嗓子。最后一起射出来的时候李东赫坚持要李马克亲亲他，李马克没办法，手上撸动着李东赫的阴茎抬起头给了他一个吻。因为高潮被瞬间封住的短促尖叫很快变成了常有的接吻那种啾啾啾的声音，等两个人都平复了呼吸李东赫才恋恋不舍地放过李马克的嘴唇。<br/>“哥哥以后也多亲亲我吧。”李东赫这么说着，用手指刮下自己射在胸前的精液舔掉，李马克马上感觉自己硬的可以再来一百次。<br/>“那亲一次就要做一次哦？”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>